pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Honeywisp
Honeywisps (Nectarwisps) are very mysterious creatures. Very little is known about them. When they die, they vanish suddenly. They tend to glow and make high pitched cries. They float across the air carrying some egg, possibly its young (although in the first game, they carried raw drops of nectar). You will find them if you pass through the spot or foliage where they reside. Simply throw your Pikmin at them to make them drop the egg and it will burst. The contents may contain nectar, spray, or Mitites. Mitites are found in their eggs because of their parasitic characteristics. These enemies cannot be petrified. Notes Olimar's Notes The floating life-form drifts effortlessly on the winds. Upon death, its physical structure instantly collapses, and as this creature is particularly elusive and difficult to catch, no sample specimens have been acquired as of yet. If we could simply recover a live sample, research on this species would likely proceed more smoothly... Louie's Notes Although the eggs are small, the yolk has a distinctly bold and tangy flavor. Try tossing a few in a pan along with your choice of meat and fresh vegetables and cook up a country scramble! In fanon-games Pikmin:Redemption They can drop all of the new and old sprays. I can't think of anything else. Pikmin:The After Years Same as Pikmin:Redemption. Pikmin: New World ﻿ They now carry a large fruit around, which may contain either nectar, sprays or Mitites. They do not carry potions though as Sugarslicks are the ones that carry potions and a slight chance of Squitters. They, will keep respawning even after they are killed but are also rarer than in the first game. They are quicker too, which Olimar thinks may be due to the fact that they now carry fruit instead of eggs. Their larvae and nest are also seen for the first time in this game. Olimar's Notes " This creature's entire body structure completely collapses upon death. However, a live specimen was recently captured in the wild, allowing scientists to unravel the creature's many secrets. The results where shocking. Its body was found to be ninety-percent nitrogen, which would explain how it can simply materialize out of thin air only to suddenly disappear a second later. Another mind boggling thing about this creature is the fruit it holds. In the past it held an egg, which it used to transport nectar to its young. This egg/fruit change may be due to its capability to successfully escape predators, which is greatly helped due to the fruit's light weight." Louie's Notes " The body itself is uncookable, as it instantly vanishes upon death. However, its amazing fruit is unforgetable. The fruit must be gently sliced into pieces. Then, select your favorite sugary nectar toppings and eat away! Produces amazing jelly, jam, sauce, juice and is always a healthy snack that can be eaten at any time." Sagittarius's Notes " Not suitable for a pet under any circumstances. It will often simply disappear, never to appear again." Libra's Notes " The fruit makes a great natural dye but the creature itself is near colourless and completely useless as far as fashion goes. The creature does have an alluring glow about it, but it is impossible to change into clothing because it will vaporize just like the creature itself." Pikmin: 100 Days Without A Ship Here, Honeywisp act the same, but now they could be petrified with the help of Ultra-Bitter Spray. And also they can detach the egg and continue to fly about.Category:Sprays and Nectar Category:Harmless enemies Category:Airborne Enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:carnivorous cave Category:Tower of terror Category:Eternal cavern Category:Sky dungeon Category:treetop fort Category:Pikmin 1: DS Enemys Category:Rock Chash Category:Pikspore2 Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Honeywisps